Veritaserum
by RAkAoMi
Summary: Snape obliga a Hermione a tomar Veritaserum. Eso ocasionará que revele lo que más guarda en su corazón. Éste es el primer Oneshot que publico en el 2008. ¡Espero que os guste!. Un beso. RAkAoMi.


**Nota de la autora:** domingo, 06 de enero de 2008.

¡Hola cómo estáis!. Yo divina además de súper feliz. Porque los Reyes Magos se han portado mejor que bien conmigo así que deduzco que he sido buena. ;-)

Muchísimas gracias a aKNy y otras personas que dejasteis reviews en el último cap de "Enamorada" (por los anteriores a ese conclusivo ya di las gracias en su día).

Ojalá también os guste esta historia. Es el primer Oneshot (o sea que sólo tiene un capítulo y no tendrá Epílogo ni nada de eso) que hago en el 2008 y aunque el título no es muy original, sí espero que os lo parezca el contenido de todo lo que ocurrirá en la historia hasta llegar al desenlace.

DEDICO EL ONESHOT ESPECIALMENTE A ELECKTRA (MARI ÁNGELES). Tómalo como mi regalo de Reyes para ti, preciosa. Un beso fuerte. (Estoy segura que te reirás en más de una parte de la historia. Pensando en divertirte, le metí comicidad aunque mayormente ocurra en una situación non-grata. Ya entenderás por qué lo digo cuando leas la historia).

Lo único que puedo decir es que éste Oneshot es distinto a otros que ya tengo publicados, tanto porque le he cambiado el estilo de escritura como porque tal y como dijo mi amiga Sonia Granger Potter en más de una casión…las suelto pero bien. Esto se resume en que Ron, Harry y Hermione, van a sincerarse, pensar y sentir, como no han dicho en los libros (aunque algunas cosas de sus personalidades estarán modificadas para el fic) pero sí nos han transmitido según la situación donde estuviesen metidos. Y quien sepa ver más allá de las simples apariencias de los libros o diálogos en ellos, así como el actuar de los personajes, entenderá por dónde voy y además identificará en el fic dónde, cómo y cuándo, nos dejan caer esto que estoy comentado ahora y que por otro lado, nos recordarán determinados sucesos o hechos de los libros. Pues nada, a disfrutar la lectura y feliz Reyes Magos. ;-).

Una última cosita, me leí este julio pasado el séptimo y último libro de la saga, en Inglés. Pero mis fics no están basados en él. Aunque en éste concreto, sí comento algo de un libro para chicos que tiene Ron y que se menciona en el último libro de Harry Potter. Ahora bien, como eso no tiene importancia para todo lo que ocurre en Deathly Hallows, no considero relevante el que yo lo nombre en el fic, pero aviso que la forma en que lo refiero en mi historia, es distinta a como está en el libro de Rowling. Por lo tanto espero, que nadie lo compare, razone o explique ni siquiera en los reviews, porque son opiniones públicas que puede leer cualquiera y tened en cuenta que todavía hay mucha gente que no sabe nada del último libro de Harry Potter y nosotros debemos respetarlo y no fastidiarles el factor sorpresa. ¿Se me ha entendido claramente?. Eso espero. Sin más os dejo con el Oneshot. Que lo disfrutéis. RAkAoMi.

* * *

"**Veritaserum".**

Hermione corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts más que sofocada, porque por primera vez en su vida, iba a llegar tarde a clase. Y todo por culpa de su despertador mágico, que se había roto de repente.

Si para cualquier otra persona el llegar tarde o perderse una clase era más una bendición que un problema, para Hermione Granger era peor que el tener una pesadilla donde suspendía todas las asignaturas.

Y si a su agobio repentino se le unía que al aula a la que llegaba retrasada era la de Snape, entonces no es que se sintiese molesta, estresada o agobiada sino que se le quitaban las ganas hasta de intentar asomar la cabeza, puesto que ella sabía perfectamente, que el profesor de pociones la torturaría a base de bien con sus palabras por haber dado un ejemplo "irresponsable" cuando ella no debía hacerlo ya que era prefecta y como tal debía ser la primera en dar un buen ejemplo al resto de los estudiantes.

Justo nada más pasar al interior de la habitación, se encontró con todo Gryffindor y Slytherin sentados frente a los calderos.

_- "Genial"_- pensó mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo.- _"Todo el mundo me está mirando. ¿Acaso soy la primera estudiante que ha llegado tarde a clase alguna vez?. Bueno sí, en mí es bastante raro cuando no atípico. De todos modos tengo una buena excusa, lo único que me da mal rollo es la mirada que me está echando Snape."_

- Señorita Granger...

- _"Y ahí va el primer golpe…" _¿Sí profesor?

- ¿Podría explicarme por obra de qué cosa extraña, se debe a que usted llegue tarde a la primera clase de la mañana?

- Ha sido culpa de mi despertador. Se le estropeó el mecanismo y por eso no pude despertarme a tiempo.

- Busque otra excusa, ésa ya está muy usada.

- Pues es la única que tengo, señor, y además es la verdad. Si usted no quiere creerla no es culpa mía.

- Hágase el favor de no ser impertinente a no ser que quiera que la castigue después de clase.

- _"Y los golpes siguen cayendo..."_

¡Si no he dicho nada malo!

- ¿Otra vez replicando?. ¡20 puntos menos para Gryffindor y además limpiará todos los calderos cuando los demás se marchen!

- _"La madre que lo parió..."_

- Y ahora siéntese y cierre la boca. Ya la he escuchado suficiente.

- Gilipollas…- Dijo ella por lo bajo.

- ¿Decía?

- Nada, profesor Snape.

- Así me gusta, Granger, diciendo nada. No sé cómo tiene amigos, con lo insoportable que es…

_- Tú sí que lo eres, amargado de mierda…_- Pensó Ron mirando con asco al profesor de piel cetrina y pelo grasiento.

Viendo que Snape le daba la espalda, el pelirrojo miró a Hermione esperando cualquier indicación para meterse con él, pero la castaña movió la cabeza de forma negativa. Su amigo comprendió y se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno, igual que Harry, que aunque no hubiese mirado a Hermione, estaba lanzándole miradas mortales al profesor que tanto detestaba desde que entró en Hogwarts con once años de edad.

- Y ahora…- pronunció Severus mirando a los presentes.- Abran el libro de pociones por la página 58 y léanse bien lo que deben de hacer para elaborar Veritaserum.

- _Tengo un mal presentimiento._- Pensó la Gryffindor mientras comenzaba a preparar ella sola, todo lo necesario.

- Les aviso de que si les sale bien, puntuarán el doble en la nota final. Si por el contrario es un desastre, tendrán que repetir el experimento el próximo día, puesto que ésta poción, es imprescindible dominarla para poder aprobar mi asignatura. ¡Empiecen!

Pasado un rato todos entregaron sus intentos. Sólo faltaba la de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Ésta última fue la que más tardó en terminar, cosa atípica en ella, pero debido a la tensión que había sufrido en su momento con Snape, había estado algo torpe y tuvo que repetirla tres veces hasta que intuyó que estaba correcta.

Con los dedos algo temblorosos por si el profesor la reprendía de nuevo, la castaña entregó la pócima de la verdad. Snape agarró el frasquito e hizo salir a Harry y Ron. Ellos no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer, echando una última mirada a su mejor amiga que contemplaba al profesor con seriedad aunque por dentro estuviera presa de los nervios.

Severus destapó el botecito, oliéndolo con atención. Tras unos momentos de silencio comunicó su veredicto a Hermione.

- Desde luego huele como debería. Supongo que está correcta. Empiece a limpiar los calderos, Granger, y procure de ahora en adelante no volver a poner a prueba mi paciencia.

_- "Como si la tuviera…"_

Con ayuda de su varita, la castaña hizo aparecer una fregona, un cubo con agua y lejía más una bayeta.

Ella limpió con verdadero ahínco cada caldero, secándolos bien y sacándoles tanto brillo como si fuesen nuevos. Snape sonrió satisfecho.

- ¿Algo más, señor?

- Pues sí. Para determinar si la poción está bien hecha debemos probarla, y ya que usted la ha confeccionado considero adecuado que sea quien la ingiera.

- Pero señor…

- ¿Cree oportuno continuar replicándome, señorita repelente?

- No señor.

- Entonces cierre la boca y utilícela para cumplir lo que le he ordenado.

Hermione obedeció y en pocos segundos, sintió cómo el líquido bajaba por su estómago. Pero Severus aún no estaba satisfecho, quería comprobar si de verdad había surtido efecto en ella así que hizo lo propio que haría cualquiera para ver si funcionaba el Veritaserum. Interrogarla.

- Dígame Granger…¿Es cierto que Potter me odia tanto como yo creo?

- En efecto. Aunque no es el único, Ron y yo también le detestamos y creo que se podría decir lo mismo del resto de estudiantes de Hogwarts sin contar con sus queridos Slytherin que le respetan simplemente porque usted siempre les favorece todo lo posible. Con lo que nos demuestra a los demás a diario, que junto a su insoportable carácter es usted un convenido como jamás he visto en ningún otro profesor.

- ¡Pues usted tampoco es perfecta por mucho que se empeñe en demostrarlo. Y le diré otra cosa, si sus defectos no fuesen pocos, unámosle a que es bastante fea y descuidada en el aspecto físico. No me extraña que nunca le haya salido novio. Nadie la soporta, Hermione!

A ella le tembló la barbilla de pura rabia.

- Váyase al carajo, profesor Snape.

- ¡No señorita, se irá usted. Y como siga faltándome al respeto la llevaré derechita a McGonagall para que ella también la castigue!

- ¡Qué respeto ni qué narices si usted no sabe qué es eso. No me acuse de irrespetuosa!. ¿No quería usted la verdad?. ¡Pues se la estoy diciendo desde hace rato. Si no sabe encajar las críticas a su persona, no me haga decir lo que pienso de usted!

- ¡Cállese Granger, es la última vez que se lo advierto!

- ¡Entonces déjeme marchar!

- ¡No!. Aún hay cosas que quiero saber. Por ejemplo...¿Es cierto que entró usted tarde porque se le rompió el despertador?

- Sí señor. Y usted fue un soberano imbécil por no creerme cuando todo el profesorado sabe que no soy persona de soltar mentiras porque sí.

- ¿Con que imbécil eh?. Pues usted es una chica nada atractiva, insoportable, sabelotodo, repelente, petulante, creída y soberbia igualita a como lo fue la madre del señor Potter. No me extraña nada que se casara con el imbécil de James, ambos eran iguales de intragables…

- De nosotros dos, el único estúpido, intolerante, antisocial y antipático además de otras cosas peores, es usted. Y aunque reconozco que alguna vez ha ayudado a Harry cuando ha sido necesario, no me creo que sea ese "Mortífago arrepentido" por el que tanto apostaba Dumbledore. Porque si de verdad fuese usted tan bueno como él creía, haría algo para demostrarlo. Pero no lo hace. Lo único que sabe hacer usted más que bien es joder a los estudiantes, humillarlos, ridiculizarlos y chafarles la moral.

Y le diré más, Severus Snape. Sé que en el pasado el padre de Harry le mortificó a diario con sus bromas pesadas.

No puedo decir que eso me parezca bien, pero reconozco que no me da pena de usted. Quizás por eso está tan amargado, porque no es capaz de olvidar el pasado. ¿Pues sabe qué le digo?. Ya es mayorcito para poder pasar página y seguir con su vida en vez de estar continuamente recordando las desgracias de lo que ya no se puede cambiar.

¿Qué si Harry y otras personas le odiamos?. Por supuesto que sí y su maltrato verbal y físico tiene mucho que ver con eso. Y ahora, señor de pelo grasiento perpetuo… Si no tiene nada más que decirme, le agradecería mucho que me dejase salir. Mi tiempo es muy valioso y estar aquí soportándole me hace perderlo.

Cuando Hermione terminó su discurso Snape temblaba de rabia. Ya que en Hogwarts no estaba prohibido pegar a los estudiantes, Severus le soltó una bofetada a Hermione que además de ladearle el rostro le provocó sangre en la nariz. A ella se le saltaron las lágrimas por el dolor y la impresión del golpe, y sin dejar de mirar con sincero desprecio al jefe de la casa Slytherin, pronunció…

- Me da usted pena, señor. Mucha pena.

Lo que ha hecho no le hace mejor hombre o persona a mis ojos ni a la de cualquiera que le hubiese visto. ¡Es usted tan despreciable como el propio Draco Malfoy y le aseguro que no le haré daño simplemente porque es profesor de este colegio y yo lo respeto. Pero si cuando termine el curso vuelvo a cruzarme con usted y se le ocurre volver a ponerme la mano encima por el motivo que sea, juro por el amor que le tengo a mis padres que sabrá de mi propia mano y magia, lo que es la cólera de una bruja muggle como yo!

- ¡Quítese de mi vista antes de que le ponga la otra mejilla colorada. Y procure por su bien, no volver a dirigirme la palabra más que para decir "sí profesor"!

- ¡Por supuesto que lo haré, no soy tan estúpida para volver a provocarle. Pero quiero que sepa que además de ser usted un malvado sin corazón es el hombre más cochino que he conocido jamás. Si yo no me preocupo del aspecto físico usted no sabe lo que es cuidarse el cabello. Seguro que tiene hasta piojos. Debería darle vergüenza!

Severus se preparó para darle otra bofetada. Hermione reaccionó de manera instintiva agachándose y protegiendo su cara del impacto con sus manos. Sin embargo, la agresión jamás llegó.

Por alguna extraña razón, Snape se detuvo y ella no esperó más para salir del aula lo más deprisa que pudo.

En cuanto cerró la puerta echó a correr, sin hacer ni caso de las voces de sus dos mejores amigos que habían estado esperándola fuera y la llamaron nada más verla emprender la carrera.

- ¿La buscamos o entramos donde Snape y le pedimos explicaciones?.- Preguntó Ron a Harry.

- ¿Y de qué nos serviría?. Lo mejor será que vayamos a por ella. Puede que cuando se calme, nos cuente lo sucedido. Aunque conociendo al imbécil que tenemos por profesor y la manía que siempre le ha tenido a Hermione, doy por hecho que no se habrá limitado a insultarla.

- ¿Le habrá pegado?

- Seguro. Ése es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de jodernos la existencia. Además, no es la primera vez que lo hace. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en que nos dio con el libro en la nuca sólo por estar hablando en voz baja durante la hora de estudio?

- Aunque suene muy Hermione lo que voy a decir, nos lo buscamos. Se supone que en esa hora precisamente no debemos hacer otra cosa que estudiar.

- Tienes razón Ron, sonaste igual que ella. ¿Nos vamos o no a buscarla?

- Por supuesto que vamos, Harry. La amistad es lo primero.

- Ésa es tu manera de decir que no quieres ir a clase.

- Bueno sí, pero admito que Hermione me preocupa.

- Porque te gusta desde cuarto.

- Pues no listillo. Eso fue una fase pasajera, ahora me gusta Parvati.

- ¿No había otra en quien fijarte?

- ¿Por qué, a ti también te gusta?

- Ni por asomo. Creo que esa chica no es muy aconsejable como novia. Se pasa la vida cotilleando con Lavender…

- Ah…mi querida ex novia de sexto. La verdad es que a veces la echo de menos. Besaba de vicio, y era súper fogosa.

- ¿Y eso qué significa?

- De verdad Harry, después de todo un curso junto a mi hermana pensé que habías espabilado un poco, pero está claro que en esta clase de temas sigues más verde que un pimiento.

- Pues explícamelo…

- Lo haré por el camino…

* * *

Después de recorrerse medio Hogwarts sin encontrar a Hermione, Harry y Ron decidieron volver al dormitorio masculino para usar el mapa del merodeador. Supieron entonces que ella estaba en otra de sus clases, y como ellos ya llegaban tarde a la última optaron por saltársela.

- ¿Entrenamos al Quidditch un rato?

- No creo que sea prudente. Aún estamos en horario de clase, si cualquier profesor nos pilla, podrían castigarnos y la verdad es que no me apetece.

- ¿Entonces qué sugieres, quedarnos aquí hasta la hora del almuerzo?

- Por ejemplo.

- Pues vaya rollo…

- Siempre tienes la opción de irte solo por ahí.

- Sí claro, para que me trinquen y me quiten la salida a Hogsmeade…

- ¿Iremos los tres como siempre o prefieres probar suerte con Parvati?

- Lo último.

- Vale. Ya me dirás luego qué tal te fue con ella.

- ¿Seguro que ella es la única cotilla?

- Oye, que yo sólo me preocupo por ti…

- Sí claro, por eso no quisiste volver con mi hermana cuando te lo propuso al empezar nosotros séptimo…

- Es que ya no me gusta…

- Que sí…que me lo has dicho mil veces, pesado.

- Pues no me lo menciones más y no volveré a repetirlo...

- ¿Alguna novedad en el mapa?

- Hermione se dirige a la Sala Común.

- ¿Y a qué esperamos para encontrarnos con ella?

- A que salgas por la puerta…

- De verdad Harry, a veces eres igual de petulante que Hermione.

El moreno no dijo nada, sólo sonrió mientras seguía a su mejor amigo escaleras abajo.

Nada más pisar suelo, se sentaron en el sofá rojo y charlaron de cosas sin importancia hasta que vieron a su mejor amiga entrar en la zona.

- ¡Hermione!.- Pronunció Ron poniéndose en pie y acercándosele rápidamente.- ¿Estás bien?. Tienes mala cara…

- Es lo que suele ocurrir cuando se ha llorado mucho. Pero sí, ahora estoy bien. Al menos mejor que antes…

- ¿Qué te hizo?.- Intervino Harry también acercándose a la castaña.- ¿Quieres que le patee el culo?. Aunque luego me castigue hasta final de curso me da lo mismo…

- Pero a mí sí me importa que te metas en problemas, Harry. Llevo siete años de nuestras vidas diciéndotelo.

- Y no sé por qué sigues insistiendo.- Añadió Ron.- Ni él ni yo te hacemos caso…- Entonces se rió por lo bajo.- Aunque igualmente te queremos.

Al oír eso, Hermione rompió a llorar otra vez. Ella respondió "¡Eso es mentira, nadie me quiere!" y echó a correr hacia las escaleras que la llevarían al dormitorio femenino aunque no debiera ocuparlo al disponer de una habitación propia por ser prefecta. Pero como no estaba a su alcance, usó la otra que tenía más cerca.

- Hasta allí no podemos seguirla.- Dijo el pelirrojo.- Maldito mecanismo anti-chicos…si no fuese por el jodido tobogán…

- ¿Estarías junto a ella intentando consolarla?

- Pues sí…

- ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto sensible?

- Desde que los gemelos me dieron "la charla" y tomé conciencia de lo poco considerado que había sido antes con las chicas. A lo mejor por eso no se me acercaban…

- ¿La charla, qué charla, Ron?

- Ay…- Dijo su mejor amigo soltando un suspiro de frustración.- Verde pimiento no, lechuga, que es más acentuado.

- Ron…

- Que sí Harry, que te voy a explicar eso también. Siéntate anda, que vamos a tener para rato.

* * *

- Así que…- Dijo el moreno una vez que el pelirrojo terminó.- ¿Para tener éxito con las chicas hay que hacer todo lo que me has dicho?

- No, hombre, todo no. Sólo darles lo que necesitan en cada momento. O al menos eso fue lo que me dijeron Fred y George.

- Pues me lo pones peor todavía. ¿Y no habrá algún libro que lo explique?

- Sí, pero aquí no lo tengo. Fue lo único que no quisieron prestarme mis queridos gemelos.

- Pues estamos apañados…

- Lo estarás tú, yo sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer para ligarme a Parvati. Y ya que toca almorzar, me voy a buscarla.

- Que tengas suerte Ron.

- No me hace falta.

Harry se rió un poco cuando le vio salir todo digno y súper seguro por el retrato de la dama Gorda.

Una vez se quedó solo, miró a las escaleras esperando ver bajar a Hermione en cualquier momento, pero fue en vano.

Como sus tripas estaban protestando por culpa del hambre, decidió comer antes y preocuparse de su mejor amiga después. Ya que él no consideraba que estuviese en peligro de muerte ni nada parecido como para necesitar su ayuda inmediata, se levantó y se fue al Gran Comedor.

Pudo comprobar que Ron y Parvati estaban sentados juntos. Eso le hizo pensar que a su mejor amigo le había salido bien la jugada aunque no supiera cuál era.

Una vez terminó su comida, se quedó rezagado aposta esperando ver entrar a su mejor amiga, pero tampoco apareció.

Ahí empezó a preocuparse seriamente por ella.

Hermione no era de las chicas que se saltaban comidas a la primera de cambio, y después de darle vueltas a todo lo que le contó Ron sobre darle a las chicas lo que necesitaban en cada momento, junto con lo afectada que él la había visto al salir de clase de Snape y al entrar también en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, el moreno decidió buscarla y preguntarle cómo se encontraba.

Justo cuando acababa de usar el mapa del merodeador para saber dónde estaba, Neville le llamó pidiéndole ayuda con un hechizo de defensa que no le salía.

Harry le hizo de profesor igual que cuando estaban en quinto y usaban las reuniones secretas del ED para mejorar en la magia.

Al terminar, se despidió de su compañero y se fue en busca de Hermione.

La encontró en su habitación, y eso le alivió, porque ahí precisamente sí podía acceder ya que Hermione al ser prefecta, estaba al servicio de cualquier persona de Hogwarts y por lo tanto no podía tener impedido el acceso.

- Hermione…- Dijo tras llamar a la puerta.- Soy Harry. ¿Me dejas pasar?

- ¡No. Lárgate!

- ¡Sólo quiero saber si estás bien!

- ¡Para nada lo estoy pero no quiero verte!

- ¡Por favor Hermione, abre la puerta!

- ¡Que te vayas!

- ¡Pues lo haré, pero luego no digas que no me preocupo por ti!

Sin esperar su respuesta, Harry se marchó sintiendo dentro de sí un malhumor impresionante.

De hecho, muestras de su cólera se hicieron visibles cuando explotaron varios jarrones decorativos que se encontraban cerca de él.

Sin embargo, no quiso prestar atención a los fenómenos. Tenía la edad suficiente para saber de sobra lo que podía ocasionar su furia fuese o no mágica.

Además, como ya no tenía que preocuparse de Voldemort y sus seguidores por haberlos vencido durante las vacaciones de verano al terminar sexto, su única preocupación se limitaba a las vivencias propias de la convivencia diaria con la gente de Hogwarts.

Lo único que le fastidiaba era pensar, que Hermione no era cualquiera, sino su mejor amiga, y el hecho de que ella no quisiera permitir que se le acercara para interesarse por su estado, no es que le pusiera de mala leche sino que le reventaba como tres patadas en el estómago.

Sabiendo que cuando Hermione estaba afectada por algo o incluso molesta, lo mejor era dejar pasar el tiempo hasta que ella misma lograra tranquilizarse, Harry se dijo que debería dejar de pensar en ella y ponerse a entrenar al Quidditch porque le gustaba y le hacía falta si quería jugar bien su próximo partido.

Él pasó el resto de la media tarde volando solo con la escoba y tratando de atrapar la snitch lo antes posible.

Una vez que sintió que había tenido suficiente, volvió al dormitorio masculino, se duchó, cambió y se fue en busca de Ron.

Al abrir el mapa y ver que seguía junto a Parvati y que las huellas estaban muy juntas, dedujo que no estaban paseando precisamente, así que no le quedó otra alternativa que quedarse más solo que la una. Y eso también le repateó, porque podía soportar el aislamiento en casa de los Dursleys pero no en Hogwarts al ser el único lugar al que verdaderamente consideraba un hogar y donde además sentía que tenía verdaderos amigos y personas que se preocupaban por él. Aunque quien más lo hacía siempre era Hermione. Precisamente la persona por la que más afecto sentía Harry aparte del que le profesaba a Ron.

Tras añadir más leña a la chimenea de la Sala Común, el moreno se quedó mirando las llamas pensando una y otra vez en su mejor amiga.

Ella apareció justo cuando más metido estaba en sus comeduras de coco, por lo que ni se enteró de su presencia. Y cuando Hermione pronunció su nombre en un tono alto, le pilló tan de repente que hasta se asustó y botó cayéndose de culo al suelo.

Su amiga no pudo más que reírse, pues no esperaba esa reacción por su parte.

- Ya sé que no soy preciosa…- Dijo la castaña de broma.- Pero al menos disimula mejor lo poco atractiva que me encuentras. Si saltases de la impresión con otra chica puede que incluso le originases un trauma.

- Deja de decir tonterías Hermione. Y no digas cosas que jamás he pronunciado.

- Bueno, algo tenía que decir para lograr tu atención. Te he llamado varias veces…

- Es que no te escuché. Estaba metido en mi mundo.

- Entonces te dejaré tranquilo. Nos veremos en la cena, Harry.

- ¡Quieta ahí, no des un paso más. Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que me expliques qué ocurrió con Snape y por qué saliste hecha un mar de lágrimas y luego también lloraste gritando que nadie te quería!. ¡Si además no es verdad, en este castillo hay un montón de gente que te quiere toneladas!

- Sí claro…por eso me lo dicen a diario…- Añadió ella con ironía.- Mira Harry, sé que intentas hacer que me sienta mejor, pero no está en tu mano lograr eso. El sofocón que me llevé es sólo cosa mía, así como la autoestima. Yo y sólo yo soy quien decide si se me ha pasado o no.

- Hasta ahí, de acuerdo. ¿Me contarás por fin lo que sucedió con el capullo más grande que tiene este colegio?

- No.

- ¡Pero por qué. Tú siempre dices que los amigos están para lo bueno y lo malo. Y ahora yo quiero estar ahí para ti. No entiendo por qué no quieres abrirte a mí!

- ¿Acaso tú lo haces conmigo cada vez que te lo pido?. ¿No, verdad?. Entonces no me eches en cara que yo te devuelva la misma moneda…

- ¿Qué moneda ni qué leches!. De verdad que a veces no puedo entender a las mujeres. ¡Y a ti menos, eres la más compleja que jamás he conocido!

- ¿Y eso te sorprende?. Creí que hacía siete años que lo sabías…

- Mira Hermione, paso de ti. Cuando estás en este plan no hay quien te aguante. Así que me voy. Por mí puedes seguir en tu fase antipático-borde-paso de tu culo. ¡Pero yo no voy a quedarme a soportarlo!

- ¡Pues que te den por ahí mil veces, Harry Potter. A ti y tu falta de interés por mí, tu mejor amiga!

- ¿Quequé, ahora sí eres mi mejor amiga?. ¿Y encima me acusas de que no me intereso por ti?.

¡PERO SI LLEVO UN RATO INTENTANDO SABER QUÉ COÑO TE PASA Y TÚ NO QUIERES DECÍRMELO!. ¡AQUÍ LA ÚNICA QUE NO ES UNA BUENA AMIGA ERES TÚ. SE SUPONE QUE LOS BUENOS AMIGOS SE CUENTAN TODO, PERO TÚ NO QUIERES SOLTAR PALABRA Y ENCIMA ME ECHAS LA BRONCA CUANDO NO ME LO MEREZCO. PUES LO REPITO. PASO DE TI. ALE, HASTA LUEGO!

- Si sales por ese retrato ahora, Harry, no pienses que luego te hablaré como si nada. Porque voy a retirarte la palabra hasta que a mí me de la gana de volver a dirigírtela.

- ¡QUE SÍ HERMIONE, LO QUE SEA!

- ¡CAPULLO!

- ¡ANDA YA. TÚ ERES LA ÚNICA ESTÚPIDA!

- ¡IMBÉCIL!

- ¡ADIÓS!

- ¡SUBNORMAL!

- ¡PASA DE MÍ!

- ¡GILIPOLLAS!

- ¿HAS DICHO ALGO?. ¡PORQUE YO NO HE OÍDO NADA!

- ¡OJALÁ TE PUDRAS!

- ¡LO MISMO DIGO!

-¡AÚN ASÍ TE AMO. OH!

Ella se tapó la boca con las dos manos y Harry se quedó igual de inmóvil que si se hubiera congelado de repente.

Cuando consiguió pronunciar palabra, lo hizo titubeando preso del asombro que sentía.

- Quequéqué hashas didi…¿Dicho?

Hermione miró al suelo con clara timidez en su rostro.

- Dije…que te amo.

Pero Harry no reaccionó como ella esperaba.

- Sí claro. ¡Y voy yo y me lo creo. PERO POR QUÉ CLASE DE IDIOTA ME HAS TOMADO!

- ¡POR NINGUNO, ESTOY SIENDO SINCERA, HARRY!

- ¡Y LOS BURROS VUELAN!

- ¡EN EL MUNDO MÁGICO DESDE LUEGO QUE SÍ!

- ¡QUE ME VOY, HERMIONE. SI LOGRAS CALMARTE Y OLVIDAR LA MALA LECHE UNIDA A TUS GANAS DE TOMARME EL PELO, ENTONCES ME BUSCAS!

- ¡PUES ESPERA SENTADO A QUE ESO SUCEDA, TONTO LAVA!

- ¡CHAO!

- ¡ARGGGG!

Y eso fue lo último que escuchó Harry de ella justo al salir por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras para salir al patio de entrada al castillo, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la aparente confesión espontánea de Hermione.

"_Que me ama. Sí claro…y me lo suelta en medio de una pelea. No puede elegir otra situación mejor o más tranquila, qué va. Tiene que hacerlo gritándome a lo bestia. __Mujeres…quién las entiende."_

- ¡Hey Ron!.- Pronunció corriendo hasta él en cuanto le vio llegar agarrado de la mano de Parvati.- Tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿Te importa Parvati?

- Claro que no. Los amigos son lo primero.

- Gracias por entenderlo.

- De nada. Cuando quieras volver a verme estaré con Lavender junto al lago negro. ¡Me muero de ganas por saber cómo le ha ido con Michael Cornell!

Soltando una risita estúpida y dándole un beso en los labios al pelirrojo, la gemela de Padma Patil se fue dando saltitos mientras tanto Harry como Ron la miraban con claro asombro.

- De verdad, tío…- Dijo el moreno mirando a su mejor amigo aún contemplar cómo desaparecía su recién estrenada novia en la distancia.- Algunas son raritas de narices cuando no atolondradas. Por cierto…¿Qué le has hecho a Parvati?. Te miraba como si tuviese estrellitas en los ojos…

- Es que la tengo en el bote. Como destilo encanto por todas partes…

- Sí sí…por eso sólo te echaste novia el año pasado y ahora éste…

- ¿De qué querías hablar?

- Hermione. Está rara. O fuera de sí. O qué se yo. Pero no te lo pierdas…voy a buscarla para ver cómo se siente y me dice que me largue, luego me la encuentro en la Sala Común y después de terminar gritándonos insultos variados…¡Va y dice que me ama!

- ¿QUÉQUÉÉ?

- ¡Lo que oíste. Nuestra mejor amiga…Hermione Granger…dice…QUE ME AMA!

- Estaría de coña…

- ¡Eso mismo pensé yo. Si incluso la acusé de tomarme el pelo. Pero ella siguió diciendo que era sincera y yo ya no sé qué creer. Tanto por la declaración como por lo de Snape. No sé qué mierda le hizo pero la tiene medio histérica y más llorona que lo que recuerdo de Cho!

- Sí…el asunto tiene mandanga. Hay que admitirlo.

- ¿Y ahora qué hago?

- ¡Nada!. Si ella está alterada debe quedar en su persona el calmarse, no en la tuya.

- Ya me lo dijo, pero es que no puedo evitar preocuparme. La vi tan deprimida, o agobiada…que me dejó clarísimo que ésa no era la Hermione que yo siempre había conocido. Sino otra que incluso piensa que nadie la quiere. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

- Uy sí. Tengo una hermana. ¿Recuerdas?. Ella también pasa por momentos de bajón de vez en cuando…

- Pues Ginny no puede quejarse precisamente de que no la quieran cuando antes de mí, tuvo un novio distinto cada curso…

- Y según me contó en su momento, fue un consejo que le dio la propia Hermione.

- Me lo creo porque Hermione siempre ha sido listísima y ha sabido mejor que nadie dar buenos consejos, pero me resulta muy difícil tomar en serio que algo así viniese de nuestra mejor amiga cuando siempre ha dado una imagen nada frívola de sí misma. Aunque lo que más me asombra es que se lo dijese a tu hermana…

- Pues es cierto. Por lo visto, Ginevra le pidió opinión a Hermione sobre lo que debería hacer para conseguir que te fijases en ella, y nuestra querida mejor amiga no tuvo otra ocurrencia que decirle "sal con chicos y así Harry pensará que eres deseable y no sólo la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo", y la verdad es que debió dar resultado porque a ti se te caía todo con ella el año pasado…

- Bueno sí, pero no porque me fijase en ella gracias a Hermione. Sino porque me di cuenta que había dejado de ser una niña para convertirse en una tía buenísima.

- Esa boca, Harry, que es mi hermana.

- ¡Igualmente está buena!

- Pues vuelve con ella si tanto te gusta.

- ¡Y dale con eso. En qué idioma tengo que decirte QUE NO QUIERO RETOMAR LA RELACIÓN!

- Entonces no la halagues delante de mí y así no me harás pensar lo que no es.

- ¡Merlín, cuando te pones en plan cabezón no hay quien razone contigo. Por algo será que la única de los tres capaz de razonar lo que sea siempre ha sido Hermione!

- Pues me resulta imposible sólo pensar, que se te declaró en medio de gritos.

- Y no sabes la potencia que tiene en la garganta…Pensé que me iba a dejar sordo. Y eso que los fue soltando conforme yo me acercaba al retrato de la Señora Gorda…

- ¿Aún así te fuiste?

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera, decirle "Yo también te quiero con locura y pasión" y comérmela a besos?. ¡Estaba fuera de sí, Ron. Y ya sabes el miedo que da cuando está cabreada!

- Jú…bastante, y a ti te quita hasta el sueño cada vez que lo piensas…

- Vete al carajo.

- Eso no hará que le pierdas el miedo.

- Hay cosas que me asustan más que la mala leche de Hermione.

- ¿Por ejemplo?. Y no me digas los Dementores porque eso lo sabe todo el castillo.

- Repetir curso. No me haría ninguna gracia quedarme otro año aguantando a Snape o la insistencia de tu hermana porque volvamos a salir. Aunque eso último, más que asustarme, me crea agobio.

- No voy a cabrearme por lo que me has dicho de Ginny porque sé que puede ser realmente insoportable cuando se emperra en algo. Pero procura no decir nada malo de ella delante de mis padres o hermanos si no quieres arriesgarte a que te retiren la palabra. _"Aunque sería difícil, te hacen más caso que a mí…"_

- Vale, me apunto el consejo. Entonces qué…¿Ignoro a Hermione hasta que recupere el buen juicio?

- Sería lo mejor. A no ser que prefieras volver con ella y decirle "yo también te amo, preciosa mía".

- ¿Preciosa mía?.- Harry hizo el gesto de vomitar, Ron se rió.- En mi vida he sido tan cursi para decir cosas así, aunque reconozco que preciosa sí es.

- ¡COÑO HARRY, NO ME DIGAS QUE TE GUSTA HERMIONE!. ¡CLARO. POR ESO NO QUIERES VOLVER CON GINNY, PORQUE SE TE CAE LA BABA CON NUESTRA MEJOR AMIGA!. No, si al final Reeta Skeeter iba a tener razón cuando dijo en cuarto que entre los dos había algo…

- Tierra llamando a Ron. Primero, la chalada ésa lo dijo en unas circunstancias en las que yo no podía pensar en las tías sino en cómo salvar el pellejo. Segundo, que Hermione no me resulta fea lo sabes tú y hasta ella, porque incluso se lo dije después de mi cita con Cho…

- Ah sí, recuerdo esa frase de Hermione sobre…"Y no estaría de más que le dijeses lo fea que me encuentras". Y tú tranquilamente le soltaste "pero es que tú no eres fea". Y di que ella lo tomó como algo neutral, porque quizás no le gustabas como chico, pero si fuese otro el caso, te digo yo que se te habría tirado encima pero de sopetón.

- Ni borracha lo haría. Hermione no es de esa clase de chicas que se come a besos al primero que se le declara.

- Eso no podemos asegurarlo, Harry. Todavía no ha habido quién se le haya declarado y por lo tanto no sabemos cómo reaccionará. Pero contando con que ella siempre pone lo mejor de sí cuando se mete en algo que le gusta o apasiona…doy por sentado que sí devoraría a besos al chico que le gustase igual que devora los libros.

- Pues yo creo que exageras.

- Para nada. Tú sólo obsérvala y verás que tengo razón. Ver a Hermione Granger enfrascada en algo que le gusta o interesa es para que se te corte hasta el aliento. A veces resulta hasta sexy…

- Y luego dices que no te gusta, qué va…es sólo mi imaginación…

- Vale, admito que está cañón. Y que si no fuese tan repelente, marimandona y pesada, incluso le pediría una cita. Pero la verdad es que no quiero arriesgarme. Seguro que terminaría en desastre…Ella y yo no es que tengamos mucho en común o carácter parecido.

- Dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen…

- Por eso te fijaste en mi hermana. Tú eres un inocentón y ella sabe de más. Está claro que hacéis un equipo perfecto. Podrías haber espabilado mucho a su lado pero como no quieres…

- Te lo juro Ron, si vuelves a mencionarme lo de Ginny, soy capaz de cerrarte la boca con una cremallera mágica.

- De acuerdo, lo he pillado, te tengo harto.

- Por fin lo entiendes. Ya te ha costado. ¿Eh?. Aunque no me extraña, tú siempre estás en tu propio mundo…

- Vete a cagar, Harry.

- Mejor ve tú primero. Desde hace rato sólo sueltas desechos…

- No me cabrees. ¿Quieres?. Por lo menos te estoy escuchando cuando lo que en realidad me apetece es meterle mano a Parvati.

- De verdad Ron, a veces me das asco.

- Y tú a mí también, pero te soporto porque eres mi mejor amigo que si no…te habría mandado a la mierda hace mucho tiempo.

- Ya estamos…Y ahora me soltarás lo de la fama y que no hay derecho a que yo sea súper popular por ser "el niño que vivió" y "el salvador del mundo mágico" cuando tú y Hermione también ayudasteis a vencer a Voldemort.

- Pues no iba a referirlo, pero sí es verdad que me jode. A ver por qué razón nuestros nombres no salieron en el profeta si estuvimos ahí hasta el final ayudándote a sobrevivir.

- ¡Eso díselo a los periodistas, no a mí. Yo no tengo la culpa de que manipulen la verdad a su antojo, joder!

- Ya, ya. Pero tampoco has hecho nada para que se reconozca nuestra labor…

- ¡Argg. Me largo. Ya estoy harto de aguantar tus estúpidos celos. Te diré lo mismo que a Hermione. Cuando te calmes si quieres me buscas, mientras tanto, paso de ti!

- ¡Mejor. Así volveré antes con Parvati!

- _"Y luego dicen por ahí que es mi mejor amigo…¿Será cretino?. Sólo piensa en él y lo que le interesa._

_En fin, iré a ver a Hermione, a lo mejor se le ha pasado la mala leche. Ojalá…Porque enfadada es peor que la propia McGonagall…"_

* * *

- ¿Y bien?.- Cuestionó Harry nada más verla llegar a la planta baja.- ¿Se te ha pasado ya el enfado o sigues con los cuernos retorcidos?

- Vete a tomar por culo, Harry. ¡Y déjame tranquila lo que queda de día. Ya ha sido bastante para mí que no te tomases en serio mis sentimientos!

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Hermione. Quizás de esa declaración que me soltaste en medio de tu mala leche?

- ¡Pues sí!

- ¿Y por obra de qué cosa se debe a que me ames de repente si tú nunca has dado muestras de que te interese más que como tu mejor amigo?

- ¡Todo es culpa del puñetero Veritaserum que me hizo tragar Snape. Si no lo hubiera hecho tú no sabrías nada de esto. Por algo llevo dos cursos ocultándolo!

- ¿Qué tu qué. Y por qué?

- ¿Por qué iba a ser?. ¡Pues porque no me correspondes. Sólo tenías ojos para Cho y luego Ginny. Yo ni siquiera existo como chica para ti!

- Eso no es verdad, Hermione. Hace años que sé que eres una chica y además atractiva. Y tú lo sabes también porque te lo dije en su momento cuando estábamos en quinto. ¿O se te ha olvidado quizás?

- Si te estás refiriendo a ese "Pero es que tú no eres fea" debo decir que no lo he olvidado. Pero tampoco puedo tomármelo como un halago o incluso cumplido cuando sólo era tu opinión de mi apariencia. Si me lo hubieras dicho en otro sentido o circunstancia podría sentir alguna esperanza. ¡Pero no es así, Harry, y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo!

- Lo único que yo sé, es que desde que saliste del aula de Snape, estás de los nervios. Y la verdad es que no me gusta hablar contigo así. Prefiero hacerlo con la Hermione razonable, sensata y madura que siempre he conocido. Pero esta especie de histérica-llorona que llevas rato mostrándome, más que gustarme me asusta. Así que me largo otra vez. Como suele decirse…"Que te aguante tu madre" porque yo no pienso hacerlo.

- ¡Tienes la misma insensibilidad que Ron. No me extraña que os llevéis tan bien. Los dos sois iguales de imbéciles e inmaduros!

- Lo que tú digas.

- ¡Te lo juro Potter…- Al verle alejarse gritó con todas sus fuerzas…- ERES EL CHICO MÁS POCO ATENTO QUE HE CONOCIDO EN TODA MI VIDA!.- Y sin poder dominarse debido al Veritaserum que aún dominaba en ella, añadió.- ¡AUNQUE SEAS GUAPÍSIMO, UN MAGO EXTRAORDINARIO Y ESTÉS MEJOR HECHO QUE EL DAVID DE MIGUEL ÁNGEL!

Y como le ocurrió la otra vez con su declaración de amor, Harry se detuvo en seco.

- ¿He oído bien?

- ¡SÍ, Y NO PIENSO REPETIRLO!

- Entonces dime quién coño es el David ése y el tal Miguel Ángel, no los conozco…

- ¡COGE CUALQUIER LIBRO DE ARTE E INFORMÁTE, PEDAZO DE INCULTO!

Dándose la media vuelta, Hermione Granger desapareció maldiciendo por lo bajo y farfullando de tal manera que sólo le faltaba echar humo por la nariz debido a la rabia y frustración que sentía.

Decidida a no ver más a Harry hasta que la poción hubiese terminado, se encerró en el único sitio donde creía que no la molestarían. La biblioteca. Ya que Ron y Harry no solían frecuentarla a no ser que fuesen con ella para hacer algún trabajo de clase.

Se quedó muerta cuando vio entrar al moreno y dirigirse al mostrador donde estaba Madame Pince.

Hermione no quería que la viera, así que se escondió tras una estantería oscura y observó cómo Harry agarraba un libro de Arte que hablaba tanto del muggle como el mágico y comenzaba a buscar con atención y paciencia algo que ella no pudo ver desde donde estaba.

Potter encontró su objetivo y cuando lo visionó sólo pudo ser capaz de decir en voz baja aunque clara…

- ¡Joder y mil veces joder. Esta escultura es impresionante!.- Y entonces le apareció una sonrisa presumida en el rostro y añadió…- ¿Y para Hermione yo estoy más bueno que ésto?.- De repente se rió por lo bajo, y tras volver a guardar el libro donde pertenecía, abandonó la biblioteca con la intención de encontrar a su mejor amiga cuanto antes.

- Fiu…-suspiró con alivio la castaña cuando intuyó que él no volvería.

Aprovechando que la señora Pince no estaba ocupada, sacó dos libros que le interesaban y se fue del lugar con la intención de encerrarse en su cuarto a leer todo lo posible hasta la cena.

Pero justo cuando acababa de cerrar la puerta de acceso a la biblioteca se encontró con la cara y cuerpo de Harry delante de ella.

Él no dijo nada, sólo situó sus manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Hermione, dándole así a entender a ella que no tenía escapatoria, y sin dejar de mirarla con una sonrisa más que satisffecha en la cara, se acercó a sus labios y los besó con ganas.

Los libros de la castaña cayeron al suelo. Y las manos que habían estado sosteniéndolos, se movieron para abarcar los hombros de Harry y de paso acariciar su cuello.

Aquello debió de gustarle, porque él intensificó los besos y además empezó a apretar a Hermione contra su cuerpo masculino.

Ella estaba que no se lo creía, pero eso no le impidió disfrutar de la experiencia.

Pasado un rato, se apartaron para tomar aire.

Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y las mejillas de ambos, así como los labios, presentaban un color más que rojo.

Harry fue el primero en hablar.

- Lo único que tengo que decirte…es que yo también te amo y lo sé desde antes de empezar séptimo.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste las dos veces que me declaré?

- Porque no podía creerlo al estar tú súper alterada. Pensé…que todo eso lo decías para intentar quedarte conmigo o algo así.

- ¿De verdad piensas que sería capaz de jugar con tus sentimientos de una manera tan cruel y poco honesta como esa?

- Pues no. De sobras sé que eres la persona más buena y honorable que he conocido en mi vida. Pero estaba enfadado y yo también quería hacerte rabiar. Por eso no quería tomarte en serio…

- ¿Y ahora sí?

- Después de semejante besuqueo…dudo mucho que estuvieras fingiendo.

- Claro que no lo hacía. ¿Y sabes lo que te digo?. Que cuando le dije a Ron en quinto, que Cho no había llorado porque la hubieras besado mal, tenía razón. Aunque hasta ahora no había podido comprobarlo por mí misma pero…tengo que admitir, que además de ser un mago estupendo, un hombre más que atractivo y una bellísima persona, tienes un don innato para los besos.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que podemos repetir?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Ahora?

- Y en cualquier otro momento que te apetezca, Harry. Aunque no en clase.

- ¿Me contarás por fin lo que te hizo Snape?

- Ya te lo dije, él me hizo tragar el Veritaserum que yo misma elaboré y eso me ha hecho decir la verdad de lo que más guardaba en el corazón. Incluso la usé contra él para decirle la horrible persona que me parecía y otras muchas cosas que le hicieron sentir que le estaba faltando al respeto. Por eso me pegó.

- ¿Cómo has dicho!

- Que me pegó. Más concretamente…me dio una bofetada que me provocó sangre en la nariz. Aunque ya no me lo notas porque me la he curado. Pero no te cabrees con lo que me hizo porque no creo que se le ocurra repetirlo.

- ¿Y eso por qué cuando ese hombre no ha respetado jamás a nada ni a nadie y mucho menos a nosotros tres?

- Igualmente tiene sentido común. Y él sabe que no es prudente ponerme la mano encima cuando yo misma le dije que si lo hacía fuera del colegio, se iba a enterar de quién era yo.

Harry sonrió. Acercándose a ella de nuevo, pronunció a uno de sus oídos…

- Siempre supe que mi Hermione era una mujer de armas tomar. Y eso hace que te admire más de lo que llevo años haciéndolo.

- Yo también te admiro, Harry, y además te quiero toneladas.

- Lo mismo digo, Hermione.

- ¿Te importaría seguir demostrándomelo en otro sitio más privado?

- Estaré encantado de hacerlo.

- ¿A mi habitación entonces?

- Por supuesto. Pero procura hechizar la puerta para que nada ni nadie nos interrumpa…

Él volvió a besarla unas cuantas veces y al separarse añadió con voz sensual…

- Te quiero para mí hasta la hora de la cena. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- Oh sí…

- Entonces no perdamos más tiempo.

Hermione le hizo caso. Y sin apresurar el paso más de lo normal, para no llamar la atención, tanto ella como él, caminaron con naturalidad hasta la habitación de la castaña. Aunque antes de llegar se pararon en cada esquina oscura para besarse sin ser vistos.

Más tarde, cuando Harry estuvo en la cama y brazos de Hermione, pudo comprobar que Ron había tenido razón cuando dijo que ella devoraría a besos al chico que le gustase de verdad igual que solía devorar los libros. Pero no sólo lo pensó Harry, porque ella también, y además, tanto él como ella sintieron ser las personas más afortunadas de todo el mundo mágico.

No sólo porque amasen y fuesen correspondidos, tampoco porque estuviesen haciendo el amor con la persona que realmente querían, y mucho menos porque tanto el uno como el otro no dejasen de decirse que se amaban cada vez que liberaban sus bocas para tomar aire, sino porque después, cuando sólo tenían fuerzas para descansar y mirarse a los ojos, Hermione hizo una pregunta con la que Harry deseó hacer cuando encontrase a la chica perfecta.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Su respuesta sólo pudo ser…

- Sí.

Y a partir de ese momento, todo fue bien.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Y aquí está mi regalo de Reyes para vosotros/as y en especial para mi amiga ELECKTRA!. A quien le gustan mis historias tanto como yo el escribirlas.

Aunque no lo dijese en la primera nota de autora, también está dedicado a mi gran amiga Sonia Granger Potter, Tyflos, Petakiita, romycrazy, Tooru Hally Bell Potter, NiicuyFlor, harryherms, Sandrita Granger, alexa-potter, Daphne Potter y mucha otra gente que suele apoyarme cada vez que subo algo. Un beso enorme para todos/as. Os quiero. RAkAoMi.

PD¡Nos veremos en mi nueva serie que ya está en proceso de creación!. Lo malo es que el martes 8 de enero vuelvo al trabajo, así que no podré publicar el primer cap lo más seguro hasta el viernes o sábado. ¡Pero estoy segura de que os va a gustar mucho!. Y aunque esté mal que lo diga yo…es un puntazo de serie. Ya veréis ya…le voy a trastocar la vida a Harry y Hermione, pero a base de bien. ¡Cuidaros mucho!. ;-)


End file.
